


hey, jealousy

by professortennant



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Beginnings of smut, F/M, Fluff, Insecurity, Jealousy, Locker Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professortennant/pseuds/professortennant
Summary: prompt: i'd love something about mike finding out that Ginny and Trevor dated and what his im sure disaster reaction to that would be





	hey, jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> migrating some tumblr things over here. but i post more actively on tumblr, so if you want, follow me there and feel free to send in a prompt! professortennant.tumblr.com

“C’mon, Gin, tell me.”

Her breathing is harsh in his ear as her works the flesh of her ear between his teeth, soothing the bitten flesh with the flat of his tongue, sending shivers and goosebumps across her skin. His thigh is between her legs, holding her up against the wall and his hands have a vice grip on her hips.

Mike nuzzles as the skin of her throat and jaw before biting at the place where her neck and shoulder meet, causing Ginny’s hips to jerk towards him, a low, throaty moan emanating from her. She feels him grin against her skin.

“Fucking bastard,” she hisses out. He lifts his thigh and grinds against her and Ginny’s eyes flutter closed as she grips his shoulders and keens.   
“Tell me I’m better than him.” 

Another nip at her shoulder and then he’s letting her slide down the wall, his thigh no longer between her legs but now using the weight of his body, he presses her into the wall, encapsulating her between his body and the wall. 

He bends his knees a bit and noses at the open collar of her shirt, unbuttons the top few loops and exposing the darkening, flushed skin of her chest. 

“Didn’t know you had a jealous streak in you, old man.”

He lifts his head, shit-eating grin firmly in place. “That’d hurt my feelings a lot more if you didn’t sound so damned breathless, baby.” Mike licks a stripe from the valley of her chest up to her throat before sealing his mouth over hers, nipping at her bottom lip. 

He wishes he had known it could be like this. Sex, kissing, touching. He’s had plenty of sex before–plenty of great sex, in fact–before her. But it had never been this heated, this electric, this loaded. It’s something unique between him and Ginny. Something only for them.

“Screw you.” She’s still writhing against him, her hands gripping fistfuls of his shirt and trying to haul him closer. He feels her hands snake their way down and slip into the back pockets of his jeans and settle on his ass, squeezing. He bucks against her and she laughs. 

“Tell me I’m better than fucking Trevor and I’ll do just that, rookie. C’mon…” 

He thrusts against her, mimicking the motions they’ll be going through in just a few minutes but he needs to hold out until he hears her say it. He just…needs to hear it. To make sure. 

Because he is older, is her captain. She could have anyone she wanted–she could have Trevor–and she picked him. Even Mike Lawson gets insecure.

Ginny must see it in his face because for a moment, she stops. Her hands slip out of his pockets and come up to caress his face, eyes softening.

“You’re the only one I want, Mike.” She leans in and presses a soft kiss to his lips, then his cheek and nose and forehead and then settles her head against his neck, resting there. She murmurs against his chest, “The only one.”


End file.
